


Glitterbombed

by SpartanGuard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, GLITTERSMUT, Glitter, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanGuard/pseuds/SpartanGuard
Summary: so apparently, there's this stuff called Passion Dust that is basically glitter for your hoo-ha “to make sex more magical”. Obviously that’s ridiculous and unhealthy. So, obviously, CS had to get in on that. (But safely.) GLITTERSMUT.





	Glitterbombed

A normal weeknight in the Swan-Jones household found Emma spread out over the sofa, scrolling on her phone, with her feet on Killian’s lap, who was reading a book on the other end. Dinner was put away and the house was quiet; it was their new normal, though life was still far from mundane. 

At least, it had been quiet, until Emma came across something that was just so silly she couldn’t help but chuckle. And giggle. And then full-on laugh because it was so completely ridiculous.

“What’s so funny, love?” Killian finally asked; she looked past her phone to see that he’d set aside his book and had his attention on her, an amused smirk on his face.

“Look at this!” she blurted out as she sat up and scooted next to him, shoving her phone at him. She watched as he took in what was on the screen, his eyebrow raising in disbelief as he read. 

“Surely, they can’t be serious,” he queried, giving her the incredulous side-eyed glance he gave her whenever he thought something in this realm was absurd.

“I mean, doctors say not to use them, but apparently people still do.”

“Just…” he started, then trailed off, shaking his head. “Glitter? Down there?”

“Apparently.” It was just one of those dumb things that popped up on Facebook, but evidently, someone was producing and marketing glitter-filled capsules for use during intimate times. Or, in other words: vaginal glitter bombs. “Haven’t these people ever had sex on the beach?” she added. “It’s gotta be like sand—it gets everywhere and it hurts.”

“Aye,” Killian agreed, wincing. “But sand at least washes out. Glitter...glitter stays with you.”

“Oh?” she asked, almost surprised. He sounded like he was speaking from experience. “And how would you know that?”

He blushed a bit, avoiding her gaze and scratching at that spot behind his ear. “There may have been an...incident in Neverland.”

“Oh, I’ve gotta hear this.”

He sighed, but she could tell it was more out of embarrassment than anything. “I’d bought a vial of what some charlatan was hawking as ‘pixie dust’ on an errand once; I thought it might amuse Tinkerbell. And it did. However, when we were...enjoying ourselves that night, one or the other of us may have been a bit too enthusiastic and the bottle toppled off the shelf. Right onto us.”

“I’m guessing it wasn’t actually pixie dust?”

“No, it was not. I’d imagine pixie dust would make you feel good.” She snorted at that; he didn’t realize the euphemism he’d made. He gave her that sideways glance again but continued on. “This...just went everywhere,” he said with disdain. “It fell right onto where we were, ah, joined, and floated around from there. It was in my chest hair for months and my balls sparkled for more than a year.”

“Aw, I bet you were so pretty,” she teased. “How did Tink fair?”

“Much the same, but without the balls.”

“I figured.” They both giggled, both at the story and at the ease with which they were able to talk about past encounters. 

“And besides,” he continued, gesturing toward the insanity on her phone screen. “You and I certainly don’t need this contrived product to create magic in the bedroom, as it seems to be advertising. Not when all the magic we could ever need is already part of you, my love,” he concluded genuinely.

Now she was the one blushing, though that obviously wasn’t something new. But—it gave her an idea. “Hmm...what if we could do it without the mess?” she theorized.

He quirked an eyebrow curiously. “What are you thinking, Swan?”

“I’m thinking...” she started, then set her phone aside and slid her hand into the open V of Killian’s shirt. “...That I’d really like to see what you look like with glitter in your chest hair. And on your balls.”

“Only if I get to see you covered in it, too, darling.”

“Deal.”

A few minutes later, they were in their room, stripped naked and perched on their bed, sitting on their knees and facing each other. “Okay, here goes,” she said, holding her left palm up in a cupped position. She closed her eyes and waved her right hand over it, imagining little specks of light like the kind that glanced off a disco ball and danced around the room. 

Her palm soon felt warm, and she heard Killian’s breath hitch, so she opened her eyes—and it worked! In her hand was a small pile of little glowing particles, not much bigger than how the stars looked from down here, giving off a faint golden light that illuminated them both. 

She stared at it enraptured for a moment, then looked up at Killian to see his reaction. His gaze wasn’t on her face, though—he was leering just a bit south, with a hungry look on his face. She hazarded a glance down—and yeah, her breasts did look pretty magnificent in the glow. But if that was all he was going to notice, she could think of other ways of getting his attention. 

Quickly, she took a breath and blew the little particles out of her hand and all over Killian. 

“Bloody hell!” he shouted and jerked back from the onslaught. The little pieces found home in his hair, beard, and chest hair, and lightly dusted his skin before the remaining bits settled on the bed around him. 

An annoyed, glowing eyebrow arched at her in what was probably supposed to be his fiercest captain’s glare, but she could only giggle at him, especially as the little spots of light on him changed to a bluish color. 

The stern look melted off Killian’s face at the sound of her laughter, and he gathered up some of the shimmers that lay around them and sprinkled them on top of her head. 

“How do I look?” she asked happily. 

“Incandescent,” he replied, smiling. “But something tells me I’ve taken the brunt of things here.”

“Well, that won’t do.” Go big or go home, right? She cupped both her hands together and conjured a heaping mound of the golden particles, almost too bright to look at. And then she tossed them in the air to rain down on them. 

Where they hit her skin, it felt warm like the sun and they changed to a bright green color. The other scattered specks lit the room like candles and illuminated their bodies all over, gracing all their curves and edges—the dips of his collarbones, the rounds of her breasts, the slight ripple of his abs, the plane of her stomach. 

It was ethereal, the way they glowed, and she became enthralled with Killian’s new blue freckles that sat on his skin next to the natural ones that she so loved mapping. 

Her hair had fallen in front of her face a bit as she studied him, enough for her to notice all the specks caught in it in her peripheral vision. Killian carefully brushed it back behind her ear and softly traced the edge of her chin with his fingertips, a touch so slight that it shouldn’t have really registered but still sent sparks through her. 

When he eventually pulled his hand away, it was covered in glowing green dust that held its hue—it didn’t change to match the rest of Killian’s. To see if it worked in reverse, she ran a hand through his hair; it came back covered in the aqua that coated him. 

“That’s so cool,” she said quietly, finding all the places where the colors were mixing due to their increased proximity. 

“It’s brilliant, love—just like you.” He was giving her one of his usual adoring grins, but this time quite literally highlighted by the glitter that had accumulated in his dimples and the crinkles around his eyes, and she was sure she looked similar. 

There was nothing else to say or do but surge forward and kiss him. Her hands held tight to his sides and his buried in her hair as their tongues began to dance. Every touch of skin was accompanied by an extra pinprick of heat from the minuscule embers that covered them, each one adding to a continuous tingle that stoked the rising flame within her. 

He surged toward her, pressing her back against the illuminated pillows and shifting his weight so he was above her and between her legs, while never ceasing his assault on her mouth. Her hands drifted up his torso and then down, freeing blue specks from him that fell onto her—though plenty transferred between them with every brush of his body against hers, particularly his chest hair against her hardening nipples. 

He palmed a breast at the same time he arched his groin forward, his erection grazing her folds and drawing a quick whimper from her. He did it again, and again, and she got so lost in his teasing that she almost forgot why they were here in the first place. 

Somehow, she managed to push him away just enough to glance down at his cock. She tilted her head a bit as she studied it. “Emma, love, what is it?” Killian rasped out, bracing himself on his elbows and knees above her. 

She finally looked back up at him, smirking. “Your balls aren’t nearly sparkly enough.”

He chuckled, but she quickly summoned another handful of glitter, reached down, and tossed it up at his groin. A fair amount fell back in the dusting of hair covering her mound, but the majority hit its intended target. A stuttered sigh came from him as the warm particles covered his manhood, which now glowed a bright blue—exactly what she’d wanted to see. 

She looked back up at him, taking a moment to admire the way bits of light clung to his long lashes where they rested on his cheeks. Then she caressed his neck, prompting him to open his eyes, which were filled with lust and love.

“Fuck me with your disco balls, Killian,” she commanded, somehow managing to keep a straight face at what was probably the most ridiculous line she’d ever given.

“My what?” His confusion was adorable.

“I’ll explain it to you later, just get—ahhh!” He understood the most important part of her terrible joke, and interrupted her by lifting her hips and sliding inside, filling her wholly and completely like he always did. But there was just that extra little tickle this time that sent an added shock of ecstacy through her.

Wordlessly, he began to move, slowly pulling back and then pressing forward, the usual heat of his member only exacerbated by the warmth of the glitter. Almost immediately, the coil of tension deep within her began to twist, much quicker than usual, and she had to grip his back to brace herself against it.

She propped her legs and planted her feet on the mattress as he continued his back-and-forth motion and she completely lost track of anything but him and her, their bodies moving together. But she was vaguely aware of heat building externally and not just internally, and managed to open her eyes at one point to see the tiny sparkles that resulted from every stroke, every thrust, every kiss that were falling off of them, shimmering on every surface she could see, including them.

Underneath each speck, her skin tingled even more intensely as Killian’s pace hastened; she could feel herself approaching the edge and was suddenly eager to get there faster. Roughly, she pulled his lips to hers and urged him on, moving her heel to his lower back, and he complied as he chased his own release.

And a few thrusts later, the pressure that had built within her finally exploded—figuratively and literally. A rainbow of stars burst behind her shut eyelids as the shockwaves of pleasure rolled over her, and an equally impressive outburst of every-colored glitter flew out from them, especially as Killian followed her into climax a moment later.

He slipped out of her and to her side, but she didn’t let go of him, clinging tight as they came down from their high. When her breathing had finally returned to an almost-normal rate, she opened her eyes—and gasped.

Every inch of their skin was covered in specks of every color of the spectrum, and probably some she’d never seen before. She could barely see Killian’s tanned skin through it—or anything else in their room, for that matter. “It’s like a glitter factory threw up in here,” she muttered, glancing around, which drew Killian’s attention.

The whites of his eyes stood out starkly from the technicolor mess on his skin, but the pale blue of his irises complemented it. He briefly gazed around, but nothing seemed to hold his attention, save for her.

“Indeed it does, my darling,” he agreed, chuckling. “But surely there’s a better way to describe it.”

She snorted a bit. “You’re the master with words, not me. What would you say?”

He hummed and pulled her impossibly closer. “Hmm...resplendent...luminous...multichromatic...radiant.” It was obvious he was talking about her; thank goodness he couldn’t see her blush again. “That was absolutely incredible, Emma.”

“Don’t say that just yet,” she warned. “Let’s make sure it’ll clean up easy first.” She didn’t necessarily want to end the fun just yet, but she also needed to know if she’d be spending the next week cleaning up glitter. She closed her eyes and waved her hand.

“Well, it mostly worked,” Killian assessed, prompting her to open her eyes again. It had: the bed and the room were all clean, free of the luminescent sparkles. But they were both still completely covered in it.

“No, it did,” she told him as she sat up and shifted off the bed. “I left it on us on purpose. Perhaps we should see how well it washes off?” she proposed as she tugged him to standing with her.

With every move, the spots of colored light drifted off of them, floating in the air and then into nothing but creating a sort of cloud around them.

“I love the way you think, my effulgent wife,” he practically growled, grinning and pulling her close for a searing kiss. “Lead the way.”

As it turned out, the water had no effect on the glitter...but they certainly had fun trying. So they went to bed shimmering and glowing, two shining bodies of color.

Come morning, it disappeared with the arrival of sunlight, save for a few specks trapped at their scalps and in the hair at Killian’s breastbone. “I told you, Swan,” he said, pulling a red sparkle from her hair. “All the magic we need is yours.”

(And despite David definitely noticing the blue bit of glitter in Killian’s hair, they added sparkly adventures to their usual rotation of bedroom thrills.)


End file.
